<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paternity by Alexa_Piper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531179">Paternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper'>Alexa_Piper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Danny teasing Vlad, Comedy, Gen, I'm trying to enjoy writing again so expect more little snippets like this while I'm kind to myself, Not shippy in any way, danphanwritingprompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A teen claims that they are Vlad Master’s biological child. They really aren’t, but they’re dead set on becoming the heir to large estates, huge business assets, and tons of money. They are more than willing to involve the public.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>“Just tell them you’re a virgin.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just tell them you’re a virgin.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Danny!”</em>
</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, frowning at his mum. “I’m serious! If the media realises Vlad’s never been laid, he’ll probably lose a bit of reputation but at least the kid’ll leave him alone.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that a paternity test will suffice,” Vlad responded. Maddie passed him a fresh mug of coffee and he gave her a sickly sweet smile. “Thank you, Dear.”</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the interaction. “Yeah, but don’t those things take <em>ages</em> to come back? You really don’t want this dragging out and turning into something bigger, right?”</p>
<p>“They only take a week, and I can pay to speed things up.” Vlad took a sip of his coffee. He frowned into the cup and Danny watched disinterestedly at he glanced at Maddie to check she wasn’t looking before wrapping both hands around the mug. His eyes shone red with the fire of his core, and clouds of steam began to billow from the coffee as it burst into a rolling boil.</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmm.” Danny leaned against the table, cupping his chin in his hand. “Still. Why’d the kid decide that you’re their dad anyway? Unless you <em>have</em> been laid?”</p>
<p>“Daniel Fenton,” his mother snapped, but trailed off when Vlad held up a hand.</p>
<p>"That’s none of your concern, young man,” he said, “but suffice to say that I’m confident that the paternity test will be negative.”</p>
<p>“Unless they’re a clone or something,” Danny mused, feigning nonchalance by grabbing a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table.</p>
<p>He didn’t miss the way Vlad’s eyes narrowed, nor how his long, slender fingers tightened around the cup. Huh.</p>
<p>“Now, Daniel, you really must stop watching so much Star Trek,” Vlad said, his voice deceivingly airy. “I’m afraid that the boy is only interested in my financial assets.”</p>
<p>“What a world we live in,” Maddie sighed, and Danny bit back a smile at the flat weariness in her tone. He couldn’t be certain, but it seemed that she wasn’t enjoying Vlad’s impromptu visit any more than he was.</p>
<p>Still, it was a good opportunity to needle the man without getting blasted in the face. It was his own fault for coming over, anyway. “So, Uncle Vlad, you’re not holding out on us are you? No secret children you haven’t introduced to us? You hiding them in your basement or something?”</p>
<p>Maddie laughed at the joke and grabbed a biscuit herself, and even though the fury simmering in Vlad’s glowing red eyes promised a world of pain later, it was completely worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>